


【红茶会】应召男友（3）

by Milomua



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	

月色如酒，车辆川流。霓虹灯往来翕忽，车窗上的光影细碎而斑驳。两个坐在后排的女郎正手舞足蹈地讨论着什么，美音夸张，俄语生硬，不伦不类地结合在一起。  
    熏人的香水味弥漫开来，王耀皱了皱鼻子，将一叠纸质资料放在手边，仰身靠在椅背上，默默地闭目养神。  
    弗朗西斯蹙了眉头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一脚开足马力，打转的力度几乎要把方向盘卸下来。犀利的LA Ferrari仿佛一丛暗夜流火，在滚滚车流中左冲右突，毫不留情地杀出一条血路。车身剧烈摇晃，两个美女左歪右倒，齐声惊呼。  
    沉默了一路，王耀终于忍无可忍。  
    “弗朗，别这样。”  
    前方黄灯跳了跳，红灯亮起。弗朗西斯骂了句粗话，卯足了劲踹在刹车上，震得王耀身体一探，安全带勒进肩膀，钝痛难当。法国人把头发往脑后一拨，伸手去抓烟盒，却被王耀手疾眼快地摁住。  
    同弗朗的烦躁相比，东方人的声音镇定而冷静。  
    “一会还要谈生意，别搞得自己一身烟味。”  
    “你少管我！”  
    “……你别这样。”  
    “那你叫我怎么样！”弗朗西斯一声怒喝，吓得美女们花容失色。“王耀你他圌妈有没有考虑过我的感受，为了什么狗屁生意，把最好的朋友送到别人床上操，你把老子当什么人了？”  
    “别误会。”王耀扶额。“我又不是为了你。”  
    “不是为了我？哦那你是纯粹发骚了，希望有人狠狠地干你？”  
    “……你这么想我也没办法。”  
    弗朗西斯从鼻子里喷出一股冷气。  
    “呵，之前明明看谁都爱搭不理的，现在又是闹的哪一出？”  
    “……没有闹。”  
    “我知道了，难不成是那天晚上被阿尔弗雷德开苞了，尝到滋味了，就变着法子想让男人上你？  
    “那你去酒吧啊，去搞一夜情啊，像他那样器大活好的男人满地都是——”  
    “你够了！”  
      王耀突然大吼一声，一拳砸在弗朗西斯耳侧。  
    “说了多少遍了，别她妈再提阿尔弗雷德！”  
    弗朗西斯怔住了。  
    王耀的情绪不多，激动的时候就更少。弗朗西斯经常怀疑他是不是先天性情感缺失，别人眼里天塌下来的大事到他这里也只是抬抬眼睛。王耀也不怎么笑，偶尔礼节性地弯弯嘴角，瞳孔里也是冰凉的——骨子里拒人于千里之外的冷漠，成全了他独来独往的性格。  
    但现在王耀显然是气狠了，脸色惨白，眼角发红，肩膀都在颤抖。  
    弗朗西斯不得不败下阵来。狠狠瞪了王耀一眼，法国人知趣地选择了闭嘴，重新点火开车。王耀烦躁地扯了一下衣领，陷进宽大的座椅里，把目光重新投到了窗外。除了略显粗重的呼吸，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。  
    LA Ferrari在无边夜色里风驰电掣。

     ……  
     压迫感。  
    昏暗阴沉的房间，令人窒息的压迫感。空旷的房间里没有窗户也没开灯，茶几上几只白色蜡烛颤抖地摇曳着，在墙上映出黑色的高大身影。男人没有脱掉风衣，长长的围巾拖到地上，听见门锁转动的声音，他抬起头，露出宽大帽檐下幽紫的眼睛。  
    不同于阿尔的张扬亚瑟的锋利，眼前的男人从未试图掩饰弥漫周身的暴戾气场，他只是若无其事地坐在那里，空气里便沾染了冰雪和伏特加的寒冷。清洌的酒香散逸在房间的各个角落里，弗朗西斯硬着头皮走上前去，尴尬地整理了一下衣襟。  
    “晚，晚上好，尊敬的布拉金斯基先生。”  
    “晚上好哇，弗朗西斯。”男人放下酒瓶，友好地叫他的名字，柔软缱绻的尾音像棉花糖一般甜腻。“请坐到这边来吧，很高兴见到你。”  
    弗朗西斯使了个眼色，南希和伊莱恩赶紧走上前去，一左一右坐在伊万身边，微笑着举起伏特加向他致意。男人礼貌地点点头，接过酒杯一饮而尽。苍白的脸颊被烈酒染了些许熏暖，又或许是烛圌光的缘故，几番推杯换盏，紫眸里的冰雪逐渐消融，取而代之是水色的淋漓。  
    一杯又一杯的酒液，一声又一声的笑叹。男人们心知肚明的秘密本就不需要多做言语，房间光线依然昏暗，女郎们炽烈的红唇和火圌辣的上围却让空气逐渐滚烫。酒酣耳热之际，弗朗西斯揽着南希的肩膀，不动声色地几次提起房产项目的事宜，却又被狡猾的俄国人轻飘飘地将话头掠了过去。  
    几番回合，弗朗西斯的额上已经渗出了汗珠。  
    显而易见，伊万并不打算放弃这个项目，否则他今天根本就没必要来。他是一个商人，只想在有限的谈判空间里捞取最大的好处——虚虚实实，怀疑试探，这个男人抛砖引玉，蚕食鲸吞，小心翼翼地琢磨着弗朗西斯的反应，揣度他的底线，开出的价格刚好把握在让波诺弗瓦集团心疼，但又不至于和露西亚银行一刀两断的临界点。  
    被人称为暴君的男人，果然还是有几分手段。  
    王耀静静地站在门边。  
    弗朗西斯似乎没有把他介绍给伊万的意思，可有些事情就是这样无可挽回地发生了，仿佛冥冥之中自有上天安排，王耀能够感觉到俄国人的眼睛在他身上打转，流连，眼神里有犹疑有戒备，但从不曾挪开视线——而那样的目光，王耀在阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里也遇见过。  
    彼时的青年坐在观众席上，双肘顶膝撑着下巴，脸上傻乎乎地挂着不自知的笑容，同他灿烂的金发一起，让人无法不去注意，却又晃人得刺痛眼睛。  
    而这一次，不知道是谁悄悄张开了网，又不知是谁甘心落入陷阱。  
    ——王耀闭上了眼睛。  
    “等一下，弗朗西斯，那个人是谁？”终于还是伊万按耐不住，拦下伊莱恩凑上来的香吻，对着门口扬了扬下巴。  
     弗朗西斯心里咯噔一声，随即恢复了镇静。“一个朋友，对这个Project很感兴趣。”  
    俄国人阴鹜的眸子闪烁着，捉摸不定：“朋友？我们可以信任他吗？”  
    “完全可以。”  
    “那为什么不过来打声招呼呢？人都来了，晾在门边可不是斯拉夫人的待客礼仪。”伊万站起身，一双眼睛弯起来，脸上的笑容纯净天真。推开茶几径直向王耀走去，宽大的衣角在他脚边翻滚。  
    弗朗西斯暗暗踢了茶几一脚，低声爆了句Fuсk。  
    双手交握的一瞬，寒冰遇上了暖流。伊万定定地看着眼前只到他眉骨的中国男孩，微弱烛圌光中，黑色的衬衫勾勒出他瘦削的身形，也衬得他裸露在外的皮肤愈加白皙。他的手掌很软，腕骨很细，却又不同于女人的娇柔，让自己厌恶又怜惜。而男孩的眉眼无疑是自己见过的人中最为精致的，眼角一抹淡淡的嫣红，波光流转之际嘴唇微微翘起，不是笑容，也绝无阿谀奉承之意。  
    还迎还是欲拒，猜不透，看不清——这倒有点意思，伊万想，弗朗西斯怎么会有这种朋友。  
    “伊万布拉金斯基。露西亚风投首席分析师。”  
    “久仰大名，我叫王黯。”  
    “你不是给弗朗斯西当说客的，对吗？”俄国人礼貌地微笑着，目光却犀利如鹰。王耀试着抽回手，反而被他牢牢抓住，丝毫没有放开的意思。  
    于是王耀抬起头，不置可否地扬起嘴角。  
    “如果我说不是，您会相信吗？”  
    “我信，但我希望您最好不是。”  
    “哪里，我只是一个无足轻重重的小人物而已。”  
    俄国人挑了挑眉。  
    “那要不要一起喝一杯？”  
    “荣幸之至。”  
   
    意料之外，却又在情理之中。自从王耀坐到这张沙发上，伊万就自动开启屏蔽模式。不得不说斯拉夫人的热情难以招架，南希和伊莱恩早早就被赶到旁边插不上一句话，弗朗西斯试图把王耀拉到自己身边，却被人干脆地抓住了手腕。  
    “波诺弗瓦先生，我想单独和王先生谈一谈，可以吗？”  
    弗朗西斯面露难色：“但是关于那个房地产项目……”  
    伊万沉下脸，刚要说些什么，王耀已经抢在了他前面。  
    “弗朗，你先走吧。”  
    话头被堵回喉咙里，弗朗西斯紧紧皱眉，下意识看回去，王耀却又是一副万年不变的漠然脸。垂下眼帘，纤长浓密的羽睫微微抖动，烛光在他漂亮的脸蛋上跳跃着，静水无澜，那么近又那么远。  
    看着这样的王耀，弗朗西斯不由得再次生出一股怒意——和王耀做了这么长的朋友，他从一开始就恨不得合盘托出全部，却从未知晓过对方真正的想法。沉默的东方人把一切都藏在古井无波的眼睛里，不关心别人，也拒绝着别人的关心。  
    真正的，他于世界无意，世界于他无关。  
    弗朗西斯曾经以为王耀的心被冰块封住了才会这么冷血，如今看来，他的整颗心都是冰做的，温暖会让解冻的脏器重新鲜活，而王耀一旦被热情融化，就再也不是真正的他。  
    “遇见他的人曾以为生命能从此完整，却只是住进了另一座更寂寞的城。”  
    弗朗西斯只能苦笑。  
   “那你们聊吧，哥哥先走了。”  
   
    近在咫尺的距离，扑面而来的呼吸。俄国人强大而凛冽的气场几乎要击碎他赖以抵抗的伪装，王耀下意识瑟缩了身体，下一秒却被捉住手腕，伊万的脸凑了过来，胶着的视线抵死缠绵，于是连亲吻都那么理所当然。  
    唇瓣微凉，气息滚烫。王耀甚至来不及闭上眼睛好好感受一下这个吻，就跌进了欲望的漩涡里无法抽身。不同于想象中的霸道，伊万的亲吻有如蜻蜓点水，稍纵即逝，唇齿流连的触感太过美好，王耀茫然地眨了眨眼睛，男人却歪歪头，露出了一个近乎调皮的笑容。  
    “布拉金斯基先生？”  
    “只是打个招呼哦，小黯。还有不要叫我布拉金斯基啦，万尼亚就好。”  
    “……哦？”  
    王耀疑心自己听错了。伊万却放开了他的手，坐直了身体。昏暗的烛火里，男人的侧脸模糊不清。既然总要有一个人主动，王耀伸手将酒杯斟满，递了过去。  
    “布拉金……万尼亚，您介意跟我谈谈您的工作吗？”  
    “怎么，王先生毕业之后也想进入投资领域？”  
    王耀思考了一下：“有这个打算，但并不是当务之急。”  
    伊万回头看他。王耀被这样犀利的目光盯得浑身不自在，干脆摊了摊手，大大方方承认：“和那些有的没的相比，我眼下更在意的是您本人，布拉金斯基先生。”  
    “哦？”  
    愣了两秒，俄国人捂住眼睛，无声地笑了起来。  
    不同于商圌务谈判时例行公事的假笑，被称作暴君的男人平时很少在人前流露出真正的情绪。可现在，他把脸埋入手掌中，整个肩膀都在耸动。王耀举着酒杯，安静地等待着，直到男人抹了抹笑出的眼泪，在他头顶胡乱揉了一把。  
    “你还真是弗朗西斯的同学啊，我亲爱的小布尔什维克。”  
    “……”  
    “那万尼亚就给你讲讲风投的运作流程吧，这个工作不仅难，风险也很大——干我们这行，看上去风光无限，但只要有一票估得不准，难保就赔得血本无归。”  
    王耀顺从地欠了欠身：“洗耳恭听。”  
   
    黑衣黑发的男孩猛然转过身，手腕一甩，活页夹准确地砸中了从厕所里窜出来的某人。  
    弗朗西斯高声尖叫。  
    “我去王耀你谋杀吗？”  
    “……好巧？”  
    “巧个毛线，为了等你出来上个洗手间，哥哥都在这里埋伏了半个小时了！”  
    王耀面无表情。“我可没有什么辛苦费给你。”  
    弗朗西斯瞪了他一眼，长腿迈了几步，飞快地跑过去锁住卫生间的门。王耀双手抱臂倚在洗手池边，修长的双腿交叠，玻璃镜上映出他干干净净的侧脸。  
    法国人折返回来，鬼鬼祟祟，脸上的表情一言难尽。  
    “你跟布拉金斯基都谈了点什么？他今天说的话比过去半年加起来都多。”  
    王耀耸耸肩。“说的都是生意上的事，怎么做风投之类。”  
    “除了生意呢？”弗朗西斯急切地凑了过来，“只是生意的话，没必要把哥哥支开啊。”  
    “这我就不知道了。”  
    “真的？”  
    “信不信由你。”  
    弗朗西斯盯着王耀，王耀盯着天花板。空气中飘浮着无言的沉默，有那么几秒钟，仿佛连时间都静止了。王耀知道他心里头惭愧，可已经解释过几遍的话也懒得再重复，叹了口气把人推开往门外走，弗朗西斯却突然使劲跺了下脚，从西服口袋里抽圌出一个厚厚的信封，狠狠摔在洗手台上。  
    “王耀你他妈给老子站住！”  
    瘦削的背影僵在原地。  
    弗朗西斯咬了咬牙，终于下定了决心，抓起信封几步追了过去，拉起王耀的胳膊拍在他手上：“布拉金斯基给你的。”  
    “……”   
    “钱是你的，要还是不要，你自己做主。”  
    王耀垂下眼睛掂了掂，信封是高档的羔皮纸，里面的东西也很沉。一瞬间脑海里浮现出泡沫剧女主一边把钱扔散一地一边哭喊着“你把我当成什么人了”的场景，不由得扬起嘴角，自嘲地笑了笑。  
    “你笑个屁啊！”法国人推了王耀一下，低头搓搓手指，不敢去看对方的眼睛：“别误会啊，布拉金斯基先生可能只是觉得你在投资方面是个可造之材，他希望你知道和你聊天是件很开心的事情，仅此而已……”  
    “得了吧。”王耀打断他的话。“我们都知道他什么意思。”  
    弗朗西斯无言以对。  
    “所以，你的回复呢？”  
    “当然是ok，不然呢。”  
    弗朗西斯后退两步，尽管已经做足了心理准备，他依然无法相信王耀竟然能如此坦然。时间若能倒回到今天早上，他宁可被老头子骂死也不会踏进王耀的门槛，更不会抽风了一样跟他提什么伊万布拉金斯基。王耀有很多莫名其妙的决定他既不认同也不理解，尽管时间会证明王耀的正确——印象中王耀似乎永远都是正确的——但这一次绝对不一样，孰是孰非一目了然，白纸黑字一样清楚。可就算如此，他还是没办法阻止王耀，反而弄糊涂了自己。  
    法国人终于放弃了。  
    “那——那我就不跟你回去了，你，你跟布拉金斯基说一声，让他再考虑考虑那个项目，就当看在你的面……靠，算了，去他妈的项目吧，just enjoy yourself. ”  
    王耀点点头。  
    “明天商务谈判的答疑你别去晚了，就算是助教，旷四次也是直接记挂的。”  
    妈的到底是谁去浪啊。弗朗西斯憋不住想笑，又没由来地想哭。张了张嘴想说点保护好你自己之类的话，又觉得太他妈虚伪。索性一个箭步冲上来，在王耀还没来得及躲开之前一手一个，揪住他耳朵。  
     王耀痛得倒抽了口冷气。“搞什么你，放开！”  
    “哥哥就不明白了。”弗朗西斯提着耳朵强迫王耀把脸抬起来，紧紧锁定住他的眼睛：“你这个王圌八蛋到底有什么能耐，明明就是一拔屌无情的渣男，怎么一个个都这么喜欢你？”  
    “……你喜欢过我？”  
    “没有。”弗朗西斯望向别处。“哥哥可没有自虐的癖好。”  
    “也有人不喜欢我。”王耀试图拯救自己的耳朵，小小的两只已经被弗朗西斯揪得发红。“比如柯克兰，亚瑟柯克兰就不喜欢我啊。面试结束了他还冲我嚷嚷，说迟到一天就要扣半个月工资，吓死了。”  
    弗朗西斯哑然失笑：“他喜欢你的。”  
    玩偶抽出了发条，王耀瞬间停止挣扎。  
    “——不然他根本不会招你进事务所啊。”  
    “……”  
    “啊你说的是那种喜欢。”弗朗西斯恍然大悟，拍了一下脑门。“那你别想了，小亚蒂跟我们不一样，人家有女朋友的。”  
     王耀睁大了眼睛。  
    “啊——啊？”  
     文件夹掉在地上。  
    寒意在心脏里翻滚着，迅速地窜进四肢百骸。指尖被冻得冰冷，大脑出现了几秒钟的空白。仿佛针尖刺破气球，巨大的爆裂声后，只剩一小块破烂的胶皮掉在地上，被来来往往的人流肆无忌惮地踩。  
    “啊……”  
    “喂，喂！你还好吗？”  
    王耀回过神，一把抓圌住弗朗西斯乱晃的手，嘴角牵动：“那你先走吧，明天我要是没来帮忙打个掩护。”  
    弗朗西斯笑得欠扁。  
    “……王大学霸竟然要翘课了，哥哥可得把这日子记下来，逢年过节庆祝一下。”  
    王耀翻了个白眼。  
    “哦，闭嘴。”  
   
    王耀知道，一旦回到那个房间，有什么东西就再也无可挽回。  
    电梯惨白的灯光照在他的脸上，端正的眉骨在眼窝笼下深深的阴影。他扬起脸照了一下旁边的镜子，脸色没有想象中得那么好。  
    世上的事情就这么奇妙。王耀想，今天清晨，他还坐在卧室里，以一个实习生的身份，对着亚瑟给他的一堆报表头疼不已；而现在他的手包里装着八千美金，几杯伏特加下去，和最棒的银行里最棒的投资人达成了一笔不可告人的交易。  
    ……不管了，由它去吧。  
    南希和伊莱恩已经不见踪影，空旷的房间里，伊万开着灯整理着围巾，也正欲打算离开。王耀倚着门看了一会，径直走过去，从后面抱住了他。  
    怀里高大的身躯微微僵硬。伊万猛地回过头，一脸不可置信：“……小黯？”  
    王耀点点头。光线明亮，摘掉了帽子，他第一次清楚地看见这个男人的脸。  
    不得不承认，布拉金斯基真的很英俊。高挺的鼻梁，紧抿的薄唇，一双眼睛简直能看到人心里去。尽管斯拉夫人过于苍白的肤色为他平添了些许脆弱和温柔，但从内而外散发着侵略和霸道的气息却让人甘心沉沦。健壮有力的身体让人舍不得放手，王耀紧了紧胳膊，换回对方一声满足的叹息。  
    “是我，我回来了。”  
    伊万挣开他的怀抱，回过身紧紧把王耀抱在怀里。压在胸口上厚厚的冰壳一点点碎裂了，他低头轻嗅着东方人发间清爽的气息，心头涌上一股失而复得的狂喜。拥抱的感觉是如此真切，真切到他不愿意睁开眼睛去看清这一切背后的意义。伊万觉得自己在做一个清醒的梦，明知温言软语不过是虚幻，他也宁愿就这么睡着，长醉不醒。  
    钱也好，心也好，只要这一秒，你是我的。  
    心跳的频率融合在一起，王耀踮起脚，在伊万耳边轻轻问道：“万尼亚……你要在这里吗？”  
    “不。去我家。”  
    “……可以吗？”王耀再不懂，做这种事情最好去酒店还是知道的。  
    “那去你家？”伊万偏了偏头，在王耀脸颊亲昵地蹭着。  
    “还是去你家吧。”  
   
     布拉金斯基的家和王耀想象中差距不大。空旷宽阔的客厅摆着巨大的沙发，金色吊灯和暗红的长绒地毯尽是一派奢华。长长的门廊挂着他戴着皇冠手持权杖的画像，王耀饶有兴趣地观察了一下，伊万笑得天真明亮，不露分毫危险。然而最引人注目的却是摆放在房间四周向日葵，金色的花朵灿烂张扬，多少冲淡了一些挥之不去的阴霾。  
    正当他走神的当儿，伊万端过两杯加冰伏特加。  
    王耀拿起酒杯一饮而尽，抿了抿嘴唇。  
    “小黯酒量不错哦？”  
    “看情况。”  
    “什么意思？”  
    王耀笑了起来，眼神暧昧而焦灼。  
    “就是，不想醉的时候千杯不醉，想醉的时候一杯就倒。”  
    紫眸眸子波光翻涌。  
    “那现在呢，想醉吗？”  
    王耀放下酒杯，挪动膝盖蹭了过去，伸手勾住对方的脖子，将人拉向自己。醇厚的酒香在鼻尖盘旋交融，空气烧灼着，干渴滚烫。燎原的欲望一路从大脑冲到小腹，身下已经隐隐有了些许湿意。伊万默不作声地看着金色的眼睛，眉头紧锁着，脸上也是痛苦的隐忍。  
    于是王耀起身跨坐在伊万的腿上，食指抬起他的下巴，吻了上去。  
    “醉死我吧。”  
唇齿交缠。

比起王耀的热情，伊万的反应青涩得像一个孩子。俄国人似乎只适应礼节式的亲吻，只是潮湿的嘴唇相贴，就让他呼吸粗重得找不到节奏。微凉的手指探入毛衣下摆，游走着抚上胸口。感受到身下人的僵硬，王耀低声笑了一下，吻了吻他的唇角，舌尖撬开齿贝，强硬地探了过去。  
“小黯，等一下……”  
伊万发出了一声短促的呜咽，一把抓住王耀的肩膀把他拉开。  
    王耀眨了眨眼睛，周身滚烫，情欲在身体里翻滚着，流窜着，无处发泄。伊万潮红了脸颊，晶玉一般的眸子氤氲着水汽，男人撇过眼睛，似乎有些难为情。  
    “不舒服吗？”  
    手指恶意地在肉粒上勾了勾，满意地听到伊万按耐不住的抽气声。王耀俯下身子，滚烫的嘴唇在线条美好的颈侧上下流连，舔吻着锁骨。  
    抱着王耀后腰的手垂落下去，转而紧紧攥住沙发毯的长绒。高大的斯拉夫人咬紧了嘴唇克制着几欲出口的呻吟，敏感的脖颈和胸口同时被爱抚着，他发着抖，下身高耸的性器紧紧顶着西裤，布料粗糙的摩擦要把他逼疯。  
    “怎么回事？”  
    王耀皱了皱眉搜索着记忆，直到弗朗西斯的话在脑袋里蓦然炸开。  
    “……搞不好他还是个处男呢。”  
    ——没关系，他不介意做一次老师。  
    “Vanya，Touch me.”  
    将男人推倒在地毯上，王耀抓着他的手伸进衬衫里，一寸寸摸索着自己的身体。指尖下弹性和触感绝佳的皮肤烧红了斯拉夫人的眼睛，在昏黄灯光的沐浴下，王耀裸 露在外的肌肤透着淡淡的蜜色，让人情不自禁地想去征服，去品尝，在这具美好的肉体上留下粗暴对待的痕迹，彻底宣布自己所有权。  
    从此谁染指，谁就死。  
    “小黯，我……”  
    “别说话。”  
    粗糙的指尖在身体上蹭过，所及之处燃起燎原的火。王耀捏着伊万的指尖一路向上，在硬挺的乳头上徐徐打圈。那里是王耀的敏感点，一旦被碰触，腰肢就忍不住酸软下来，他哑着声音哭求着，抬高臀部，忍不住想要更多爱抚。  
    不够，只有手指还远远不够。王耀索性双手握着衬衣的下摆脱了下来。肌理分明的上身被情欲蒸腾出一层薄薄的汗水，伊万目不转睛地看着，喉结滚动。下身的坚硬已经无法忍耐地叫嚣着爆炸，男人咬牙切齿地摸上了皮带。性器疯狂跳动着，渴望粗糙地摩擦。  
    “我忍不住了，小黯……”  
    “再等一下。”  
    王耀一言不发，俯下身将手肘撑在伊万的头侧，将乳尖送入对方口中。瞳孔猛然一缩，伊万仰头含住了那枚小小的肉粒，舌尖温柔地打转着，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬，惊喜地听见王耀染着哭腔的呻吟，分身立刻又涨大了一圈。  
    “唔，不行了……”  
    肉粒被潮湿的舌头舔弄，饶是王耀也受不住这噬骨的快感。他仰起脸情不自禁地挺起胸膛，性器分泌的液体已经染湿了内裤，后穴也开始食髓知味地收缩，渴望着有什么更强硬的火热冲撞进来，缓解其中的瘙痒。  
   “万尼亚，抱我——”  
    男人听话地揽住他的腰坐了起来，因为长期锻炼的缘故，王耀的腰杆覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，纤细却坚韧。伊万贪婪地享受着手下美妙的触感，直到男孩低下头，重新 吻住了他。绵长的气息带着东方人特有的清香，欲望的火热又让这个吻情色而痴缠。幽紫的眸子渐渐深黯，王耀却仍然一如往常地诱惑着，浑然不知自己打开了什么 恐怖的机关。  
    伊万稍稍后退一点，水润的唇牵出色情的银丝。王耀不满地眯起了眼睛，俄国人凑近他通红的耳朵，将潮湿的气流送了进去。  
    “小黯，对不起。”  
    “万尼亚……可能要弄痛你了。”  
    “……什么？”  
    伊万不再回答，抱起王耀，一把扔在了床上。赤裸的上身和绒被相贴，微凉的刺激激起一身麻点。王耀挣扎着试图撑起自己，俄国人早已欺身压了上来。  
    王耀抬头，在幽暗至深的紫色双眸里看见了自己，意乱情迷的自己。脸上布满了索求的欲望，嘴唇微张，嫣红的舌半伸着，分明是一副求操的模样。  
    “来吧。”  
    俄国人的左手轻松捉住猎物的双手，拉高扣在头顶。嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑容，右手伸向皮带，利落地解开扣子，拉下拉链。底裤还没来得及脱，巨大的性器迫不及 待地弹跳而出，紫红龟头缓慢滴下的黏液弄脏了床单，狰狞的柱身青筋暴突，伊万牵着王耀的手，摸上这根蓄势待发的凶物。  
    “尺寸怎么样，满意吗？”  
    王耀眯着眼睛，食指在伞状顶部缓慢地画着圈。禁欲的面孔却有着最是放荡的肉体，灯光在他美丽的躯体上流连着，刺激着俄国人的神经。无法发泄的焦躁再一次升 起，性器激烈地弹跳着，伊万终于忍不住一把拉下王耀的西裤和底裤挂到脚踝，没了布料遮挡的下体，早已是一片泥泞狼藉的光景，东方人的分身亦赤裸裸地暴露在 空气中，轻轻抖动。  
    伊万低下身啃吻着他胸口肿硬的肉粒，手也不闲着，在修长雪白的双腿滑动抚摸，一路来到诱人的臀部狠狠揉搓。快感一波波传来，王耀紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼角被生生逼出了水汽，脸颊通红，五指紧紧抠进身上人宽阔的后背里，留下触目惊心的抓痕。  
    滚烫的热气喷在皮肤上，嘴唇轻柔，一路的湿吻除了爽，更多是唤醒了后穴里无法言明的渴望。王耀急切地扭着腰，手指沾了润滑液，胡乱地伸到后面给自己做着开 拓，淫水和润滑液因为肠道吞吐着手指，从股沟缓缓淌下。另一只手伸到性器前端，用指头轻轻磨娑开包皮，柔嫩的茎体绝望地哭泣，吐出一股一股透明的黏液—— 靠，该死的俄国白熊，忍耐力怎么这么好？  
    喘着粗气，王耀制止了伊万进一步的爱抚，颤巍巍地把手伸到膝窝，紧紧握住，打开大腿。  
   “万，万尼亚，进来，好吗？”  
    嗓音低沉，眼神销魂。绝美的肉体仿佛天赐的艺术品，肆意诱惑，食髓知味。明知这具身体是罂粟，是剧毒，还是忍不住饮鸩止渴的欲望，从此甘心沉沦。  
    流毒的花朵，在黑夜里肆意绽放。  
    伊万终于忍不住把自己顶了进去，肉刃摩擦甬道的一瞬，两个人都爽得忍不住倒抽了口气。龟头挤压敏感的肠壁让王耀极力隐忍的表情出现一丝裂痕，他紧紧抓着身 下床单，抽泣着调整着呼吸，被填满的饱胀如此餍足，却甚至发不出声音。细密的刺痛混着快感，顺着脊背爬到大脑，又迅速地流淌到四肢百骸，眼角跌下了生理泪 水，王耀紧紧咬着下唇无意识地摇着头，眼泪混着津液，濡湿了枕巾。  
    “小黯，喜欢的话……就叫出来。”  
    “唔……轻一点……”  
    王耀不知道，他委屈而隐忍的表情却彻底唤醒了恐怖伊万的侵占欲，暴君的气场完全打开，伊万紧紧扣着男孩的腰，直接向狰狞的性器压了过去。王耀长吟一声，手 指绞扭着的床单早已乱成一团，头尽力向后仰着，拉出脖颈优美的弧线。伊万咬紧牙齿，忍耐得也十分辛苦，硕大的龟头推开层层腻肉，却有更火热的内壁热情地痴 缠上来，紧紧咬合着肉棒，留恋着不让他走。  
    身体点了一把火，疯狂的大开大合，在漫漫长夜里，把灵魂都烧成灰烬。  
    伊万不知道什么叫敏感点，斯拉夫人骄傲的资本让他不需要找什么敏感点。空气中飘浮着荷尔蒙的气味，毫无节制的操弄下，王耀终于放弃了所有的伪装，空茫一片 的眼睛里只剩下化不开的情欲，干哑的喉咙里喊出泣不成声的句子，不知是求饶还是催促。伊万低头吻住这双喋喋不休的唇，火热的舌头探进去翻搅着，来不及吞咽 的津液顺着嘴角流下，王耀被吻得失神，像大风大浪中溺水的行者，无力摇摆或抵抗，只能急切地迎合这个吻。  
    巨大的性器紧紧胀满了嫣红的穴口，随着伊万的快速进出，泛起淫靡泛滥的泡沫。每一寸的褶皱都被抹平，每一寸的皮肤都在辣辣地着火。伊万俯下身子，在身下人 光裸地身体上胡乱啃咬着，留下一路青紫的淤青和吻痕。与此同时，下身还在毫不留情地撞击，深入，一次次蹭过让王耀欲仙欲死的敏感点，换来对方一声声的抽 泣，一声声的呻吟。  
    “万尼亚……万尼亚，我不行了，我真的……”  
    王耀的性器孤零零地挺立在前方，每当他想爱抚一下自己，都伊万胡来的冲撞打断。几次失败，王耀索性放弃了努力，全身全心抵抗着铺天盖地将他淹没的快感。早 就软成一滩春水的腰被伊万揽着，被迫高高抬起，男人低吼着撞开他的腿间，红肿的穴口汁液横流，伊万加快了冲撞的速度，一下一下死死碾磨着送他登上极乐的敏 感点。  
    “啊——”  
    肠道激烈地收缩再收缩，一股热流无法抗拒地奔上性器顶端。穴口被撞得发麻，王耀终于忍不住高声尖叫着，脚趾紧紧蜷起，迎来最终高潮。他仰起脸，金眸一片迷茫，紧紧抓着伊万宽阔的肩膀，腰肢无意识地抽搐着，性器颤巍巍地抖动着，射出一股又一股的白浊。  
    伊万吻着王耀泪水遍布的脸，高潮后的身体敏感得不可思议，男孩蜷缩在伊万的怀里，脊背被爽得发麻，指尖颤抖，泪水不断从眼角滑落。俄国人的日子也不好过， 怀中人滚烫的肠壁紧紧腻了上来，性器被刺激得疼痛不堪，索性咬了牙一插到地，狠狠撞击着梦牵魂绕的穴口，顶着敏感点抽出，挺动，摩擦。胯部激烈地晃动着， 又狠操了几十下。  
    王耀伸手抱着男人的脖子，喉咙里挤出不成声的哭泣和呻吟。  
    “小黯……你真是，太棒了……”  
   
    王耀把脸埋在枕头里，黑发被汗水濡湿黏在脸上，雪白的额头潮红的脸颊，美得让人忍不住心疼，又想揽入怀中狠狠蹂躏。  
    伊万躺在一边枕着手臂看他，身上也是一片片触目惊心的青紫，昭示着刚刚一场酣畅淋漓的鱼水之欢。  
    男人开口唤他，声音沙哑得连自己都不认识。  
    “小黯，小黯。”  
    王耀答应一声，穴口火辣辣地发痛，无法闭合。黏腻的液体从股间缓慢淌下，色情地流过大腿，濡湿身下的床单，一片冰凉。  
    “小黯。”  
    伊万凑过来，把人抱在怀里，温柔地吻他的耳垂。心跳的频率坚实而稳定，在寂静的房间里逐渐归一。  
    世界安静。  
    做爱后的拥抱和亲吻，王耀想，他们简直像一对真正的恋人。他抬起眼睛，眼底一片疲惫，放松身体接受伊万的爱抚，神情餍足，像一只晒太阳的猫。  
    伊万抚摸着王耀的头发，轻轻发问。  
    “你真名不是王黯，对吗？”  
    被子里的身体僵硬了一下，王耀重新把脸埋了进去，只留给伊万一个通红的耳根。  
    “不是。”  
    男人没有作声，似是早已料到这样的结果。紫眸黯了黯，随即又点燃了一抹希望。“那现在能告诉我吗？”  
    王耀翻过身，盯着男人的脸，金色的琥珀辉映着晶紫的冰雪，却不复之前的暧昧和温情。男孩仰起脸，眼神明亮清澈，他捧起伊万的脸，从额头到嘴唇，一寸寸地轻吻。  
    “你知道我们没有明天。”  
    “我只是个应召而已。”  
    “如果你想，今天的一切都可以当做没发生……”  
    伊万恍惚了一下，瞬间通红了眼睛。不再给王耀开口的机会，他凶狠地夺回了主动权，压着男孩深深地亲吻，直到空气从肺部抽干，直到缺氧的空白让他忘了一切。  
     “——不要说话。”


End file.
